


Best Birthday Ever

by FeelsandFandoms



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsandFandoms/pseuds/FeelsandFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana treats Gwen for her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scootergal913](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scootergal913/gifts).



> I want to wish [Saxony](http://http://scootergirl913.tumblr.com/) a big Happy Birthday with this fic. I hope you have an awesome day and enjoy this!
> 
> To everyone else, I hope you like the fic as well and go check out her tumblr.

Morgana unlocked the door to her flat and let Gwen enter first, following right behind her. She locked the door as they removed their shoes and set their purses down on the table by the door.

Gwen made her way over to the couch and sat down, soon joined by Morgana.

“Did you have a good time tonight?” Morgana asked.

“I did,” Gwen said, snuggling up close to her. “Thank you for the lovely birthday party.”

Morgana smiled as she wrapped her arm around Gwen. She pressed a kiss to her temple. “I’m glad to hear that. But, I still have something planned for you.”

Gwen glanced up to her. “Oh, really? Care to share?”

Morgana pulled away from Gwen and rose from the couch, then said, “Let me show you instead. The bedroom would be more comfortable.” She held her hand out.

Gwen slid her hand into Morgana’s and stood up, eager to know what the other had planned now. She let Morgana lead the way to the room and couldn’t help but smiled as they entered.

*

Later that night, the two of them laid in bed in their afterglow, facing one another. Morgana moved some stray hair out of Gwen’s face and tucked it behind her ear.

Gwen smiled and said, “You really know how to treat someone for their birthday.”

Morgana smirked. “It’s what I do for the ones I love.”

Gwen’s eyes widened. This was the first time the word love came up between them.

Morgana’s smirk faded away as Gwen remained silent. She opened her mouth to try and to make an excuse for saying that when Gwen cut her off.

“I love you, too, Morgana.”

Morgana smiled. “I love you, Gwen,” she said, leaning in to capture Gwen’s lips.

This was going down as Gwen’s best birthday ever.


End file.
